A typical coating finish over a substrate comprises some or all of the following layers: (1) one or more primer layers that provide adhesion and basic protection, such as corrosion protection; (2) one or more colored layers, typically pigmented, that provide most of the protection, durability and color; and (3) one or more clearcoat layers that provide additional durability and improved appearance. A colored topcoat layer can be used in place of the colored layer and clearcoat layer. A suitable primer, primer surfacer or primer filler, collectively referred to as “primer” herein, can be applied over the substrate to form the primer layer.
There are continued needs for new coating materials.